A battery cell housing made of plastic material has been known from Publication DE 69705174 T2. It comprises a housing shell and a cover that are welded to each other. To accomplish this, a resistance heating element is interposed between the cover and the housing shell. By applying a voltage to the resistance heating element, it is possible to weld the housing cover and the housing shell together at a location that is not accessible from the outside. Likewise, publication JP 11260326 A describes a battery cell housing in which a housing cover is connected to a housing shell by means of resistance welding.
Publication DE 10 2013 219 246 A1 discloses a battery cell with a battery cell housing having the shape of a cuboid that is disposed to accommodate an electrolyte solution. The housing comprises a housing shell with a housing opening. The housing opening is closed in a fluid-tight manner by means of a housing cover, in which case the housing cover may be welded to the housing shell.
Welding the housing cover to the housing shell is expensive. In order to be able to carefully and tightly seal the inner space enclosed by the battery cell housing, it is necessary to ensure the precise positioning of the housing cover on the housing shell before or during welding, in particular if the parts to be welded together are joined by laser beam welding within a highly limited focal range.